The Aftermath of the Fisher King
by Sansa-Rose
Summary: My own version of events based on the 2nd Part of the Fisher King episode


Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Criminal Minds

AN: Based on the second part of the Fisher King episode. Oh yeah and Hotch isn't married to Hayley.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

The Aftermath of the Fisher King

The unsub, Randal Garner, had just pressed the button that detonated the bomb. Hotch and Morgan who had been hanging back in the hallway had missed the blast. But because Reid had been closer he hadn't been so lucky. His clothes had caught fire and Hotch and Morgan were now desperately trying to put out the fire. When they had succeeded Hotch lifted Reid under the arms and three men started running down the stair. Reid suddenly realised something and come to a stop. Hotch turned back to him and reached out an arm to him. 'Come on Reid,' he pleaded an imploring look in eyes. Reid had realised the girl was being kept in the house. He told Hotch and Morgan this. 'She's in the basement,' he said.

The three men ran down to the basement and sure enough that was where they found the girl chained up. Reid tossed the key to Morgan who unlocked the chains. Hotch picked the girl up and he, Reid and Morgan hurried out of the house.

When they were safely outside the house Hotch handed the girl over to the care of the paramedics who rushed her to the hospital. Hotch, Reid and Morgan were also checked over the paramedics and given the all-clear.

They headed back to the BAU Headquarters where Garcia and JJ were waiting for them. Gideon was still with Elle at the hospital. He'd called Hotch to let him know that Elle was going to be ok. Everyone was relieved.

When they reached the Headquarters Hotch thanked everyone for their help and said they were all free to leave. JJ went home. Morgan stayed behind to help Garcia put upgrades into her computer. Hotch went to office to do the paperwork. Before he opened his door he looked back to see what Reid was doing. He was headed to the round table room where his mother was. Hotch smiled, he was glad that Reid had got to see his mother. Reid ended up going back to Las Vegas with his mother for a while

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

After Hotch had finished the paperwork and had an especially stressful meeting with Section Chief Strauss he decided to go home.

When he got home he decided to call Reid and see what he was up to. He found his cell phone and flipped through until he found Reid's number. He pressed the dial button and waited for Reid to pick up. Eventually Reid's voice said; 'what's up Hotch?' Hotch smiled, Reid had him on caller ID. 'Nothing much, I was just calling to see what you were up to,' Hotch said. 'Well mom's just finished the little lecture she was giving some people. I was going to stay the night and come back the next morning,' Reid told Hotch. 'Ok, good. I need to talk to you when you get to the building,' Hotch replied. 'Ok,' Reid replied. 'Good. Bye,' Hotch said. 'Bye,' Reid replied and then hung up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

The next morning Hotch and Reid were the first to reach the BAU building. Reid remembered that Hotch wanted to talk to him so he went up to the office and knocked on the door. 'Come in,' Hotch called. Reid opened the door and stepped into the office closing the door behind him.

He didn't even get a chance to say anything before he was pushed up against the door and Hotch's lips were covering his own. 'Don't ever...do that...to me...again,' Hotch said in-between heated kisses. Reid was still stunned by the fact that his boss had kissed him. It took a moment for his words to register. 'Do what to you again?' he asked confused. Hotch put his hands both side of Reid's face and caressed his cheeks. 'Scare me by going up against an unsub without your gun,' he said softly. Reid blushed looking ashamed and turned his head away from Hotch. Hotch moved his hands from Reid's face only so he could gently take Reid's chin and turn his face towards him. 'I only say this because I care about you Spencer,' Hotch said quietly. 'You do?' Reid asked stunned. 'Very much,' Hotch whispered. Hotch covered Reid's lips with his again and gave him a slow, sensuous kiss that made Reid melt and turned his supper-advanced mind to mush. Hotch pulled back slightly but his lips were still on Reid's. 'I love you,' he murmured. Reid smiled against Hotch's lips.

'I love you too, Aaron,' he whispered. Hotch shivered in pleasure hearing Reid say his name.

The two remained close together while Hotch locked his office door and closed the blinds. Reid pulled Hotch over to the sofa and yanked him down so that he was on top of him. The two looked each other in the eyes and saw not only lust and passion but love and devotion as well. Hotch undid Reid's tie and draped it off the arm of the couch. He then undid the first few buttons on Reid's shirt. The whole time he was doing this Reid was panting softly. He gasped as Hotch placed kisses on his collar bone. The gasp turned into a moan when his new lover gently bit the skin he had been kissing. When Hotch had left a decent mark there he pulled away.

By this time both men were heavily aroused. They noticed this and smirked at each other. 'Looks like you could use some help,' Reid said huskily. Hotch groaned hearing Reid talk like that. They moved position so that Reid was on top of Hotch straddling his legs. Reid ran his hands slowly up Hotch's thighs and Hotch groaned again. When he reached his belt Reid undid it and then pulled down his pants and boxers. Hotch's aroused manhood sprang free. Reid quickly took it in his mouth and began sucking and licking. Unable to say anything Hotch babbled incoherently. Eventually he released with a groan of; 'oh god yes, Spencer!' Spencer swallowed the load in his mouth and was suddenly flipped so that he was on his back. Hotch's hands reached for his belt and slowly removed it. He then pulled his pants and boxers down. Spencer's arousal was freed. Hotch took it in his mouth and began to lick and suck. All that came out of Spencer's mouth were lust-filled gasps and moans. As he released he moaned; 'oh yes Aaron!' Hotch swallowed Reid's release which a groan.

Both men pulled up their pants and boxers and then collapsed on the couch. There were both still too sated to do anything else. Reid lay on Hotch's chest and Hotch was drawing lazy circles on his back with his fingers. Reid lifted his head and kissed Hotch softly on the lips. 'You are amazing,' he murmured. 'So are you,' Hotch whispered. He placed a kiss on Reid's lips and other and other. Soon it had turned into a full-on make-out session. Reid braced his hands on Hotch's chest while Hotch moved one of his hands to Reid's lower back and the other to the back of his head. The two men quickly became lost in passion. Soon harsh breathing, sighing and groaning was all that could be heard.

The new lovers were startled by a knock on the door. 'Hotch, you in there?' Morgan called. 'And have you seen Reid?' Reid quickly scrambled off of Hotch and began straightening his clothes. He quickly snatched up his tie and put it back on. He pulled his sweater vest over his head. Hotch was also busy tidying himself up. Both men were still breathing heavily and wanted nothing more than to fall back into each other's arms but unfortunately duty called.

After checking that they were neat and tidy they left Hotch's office. Morgan was standing outside and raised his eyebrow at seeing Hotch and Reid come out together. Hotch seeing this quickly explained that he had needed to talk to Reid about something before the team gathered for a case. Morgan seemed to buy that excuse. At least he let the matter drop and the three of them entered the round table room together.

Hotch took a seat next to Reid and everyone focused their attention on JJ. Hotch discreetly slipped his hand under the table and laid it on Reid's knee. Reid placed his hand on top of Hotch's and squeezed it.

The two knew that they would have to keep this secret from Strauss. She would fire both of them for sure if she knew. But both knew it was worth the risk. They did love each other and weren't going to let anything keep them apart.

End


End file.
